


Introduction

by Riddle_Master_101



Series: From the Mixed Up Files of Riddle Master's Muse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, MoD!Harry, Parody, Winchesters being Winchesters, Wizards being wizards, anti-hero!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Master_101/pseuds/Riddle_Master_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time...an introduction to the series in a Neil Gaiman style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

Once upon a time…

Well, fan fiction doesn't usually start out that way, does it? Unless it's the fantasy genera, but that's a whole different solar system. Of course, most fan fiction doesn't start with introductions, either, so…

For those of you who **want to just skip to the actual stories, here is the import info on this fic** : **ONE** : it deals with multiple different fandoms, with only a few crossovers. **TWO** : if an A/N is at the beginning of the story, it has information necessary to understanding the story. If it is at the end, you can ignore it if so desired. **Alright, that's all the really important stuff. Feel free to skip the rest.**

The stories will be varying lengths. There are drabbles (although I have yet to get one under 200 words, so make that _long_ drabbles); there are "less than 1000" word stories; there are "official short stories"; and there are "stories long enough to be fics of their own". Unless stated otherwise, these stories have no relation to each other or anything else I've written.

Some of the stories are character studies (or read like character studies). Some are written for the dialogue that takes place. Most are for a scene I've imagined and can't turn into a fic. There may be a very few which are pure description. _You have been warned._

All ideas come from somewhere. I do my best to credit the source (mostly at the end, so it doesn't give the story away), but on occasion the story that the idea originated from is long gone by the time I manage to pin the idea down. If you recognize a unique idea you came up with and I _didn't_ credit you, please let me know!

For the most part, this is a collection of ideas that refuse to consolidate themselves into a single plotline. Or any plotline whatsoever. They have nowhere else to go, and they will not leave me alone.

And now, since I'm sick of writing an Introduction to a work of _fan fiction_ , we're going to turn this into an introduction worthy of Neil Gaiman:

* * *

 

**In Which a Great Many Things Go Wrong**

The Great Hall was silent enough to hear a pin drop. They were attempting to summons DEATH—a very tricky business if you do not want to end up dead yourself. They had tried every possible other alternative…and each one had been an even greater failure than the last. There was no knowing how badly this one would turn out, but the pessimists (and statisticians) were gloomily listing the things they wished to take to afterlife.

They, of course, were the Order of the Phoenix; or rather, the Order after the second defeat of Voldemort. It had been decided amongst the remaining members that another Dark Lord might pop up some time, and they might have to save humanity from the Evilest of Evil again. Hopefully, it would not be in their time, but someone had to pass on the knowledge of resistant movements to the next generation. And besides, it made for a rather nice club that met up for drinks about once a week. Nothing too difficult or dangerous about it.

Until another Dark Lord came along, that is. A whole _hell_ of a lot sooner than any of them had predicted. And it really wasn't a "dark lord", more of a Dark God, who wasn't even from this time and planned on taking over the entire planet and enslaving humanity for his Evil Delight. And he probably would have succeeded, too, except that he decided to generate at Stonehenge, which Hermione (being the smart witch she was) had layered with observation spells due to the unusually intense leylines around the area—which could be used for this sort of dark, evil thing.

And even with this great adversary, it should not have been that hard. _They_ had a _Hero_. The Hero could race out on an obscure Quest which would help defeat the evil monster/god/thing. He and his Faithful Companions would beat the odds, fight a ragged, vicious battle against foes of unprecedented strength, and win in the end. Easy shmeezy…except for one minor problem.

The Hero wasn't into Hero-ing anymore. In fact, he had _had it_ with the whole damn business. Nope, he was _done_. Finis. And to actually prove that he wanted _nothing_ to do with the job _ever again_ , he had done the unforgivable. He'd moved to America. Permanently. America: where no wizard dared to tread; where they slaughtered all things magical with a kind of gleeful vengeance. And no one was going after him.

So the Order: The Next Generation (as they were calling themselves) was in a bit of a bind. They had no Hero. They had no Quest. And they still had a Dark Lord (God) to defeat. And all their previous attempts to get rid of him had failed. Spectacularly.

(Possibly the greatest failure was when they had attempted to summons another God to take out the evil one. They had tried for a great warrior—they had wound up with Loki. Who took one look at the situation, widened his eyes to an incredible degree, and raised a fuss about how (unpronounceable name) wasn't supposed to even _be_ in this time period. He'd gone on to protest his summonsing, criticize all of their spell work, mock their abilities and ideas, pull a handful of pranks, and vanish in a shower of glitter all the while muttering something about "checking in on Luci to make sure _he_ wasn't part of this mess". Needless to say—and once they had transformed Neville back from being a toad and gotten rid of the nine chickens with one through ten painted on them (missing the number six)—they did not try that one again.)

And thus, they put together an insane enough plan to be worthy of Albus Dumbledore himself.

They were going to summons DEATH.

And so we bring our story back to the able-to-hear-a-pin-drop-Great-Hall, where the Order(TNG) waited with baited breath as Hermione Granger traced the last rune on the summonsing circle. Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley stood by with their wands touching the other two points on the inscribed triangle. Headmistress McGonagall (as well as a few of the other Hogwarts professors who were considered part of the Order or as good as) was poised to raise a barrier between the circle and the rest of the Order, should the need arise. With a roll of thunder from the enchanted ceiling, the summonsing circle flared red and it began.

Human minds differ greatly on what they picture or imagine, but if asked, any given member of the Order(TNG) was expecting more or less the same thing to happen: a great cloud of ghostly mist would swirl in the center of the summonsing circle, accompanied by the ringing of a bell. When it faded away, there would be an inhumanly tall figure in the middle, cloaked all in black (perhaps with a scythe, perhaps not). When he spoke, the words would roll out in a deep, tolling baritone. He would be fearsome, awe-inspiring, and utterly terrifying.

Well, the mist was more or less accurate. And there was a ringing sound, though it was high-pitched, and more irritating than anything else. But they didn't get DEATH.

What they got instead were three humans.

Two of the three people landed on their feet. With movement that bespoke of long practice, they spun into a v-formation, scanning the scene in front of them with disbelieving, morbidly curious expressions. They were dressed in muggle clothes without a hint of magic on them, and carrying (now pointing) what appeared to be muggle guns at the ensemble.

"Sammy?" the shorter of these two asked, his _most-certainly-_ not _-a-British-accent_ trailing off in a question.

"I have…no idea, Dean. Not a clue," his very tall companion answered, peering with wary curiosity at Neville (who was standing directly in front of him on the other side of the circle).

The third member of the group was a bit more like what the Order had expected…except, not really. He was dressed in a long, black robe (that it appeared to have an inner lining of an indistinguishable silver), and he had a wand in his hand along with a big, dark ring on his finger. But that was where the mystic presence ended, as the third member had landed in an undignified sprawling heap on his back.

"The _fu—_?" the wizard trailed off with a groan as he dragged himself up into a (still undignified) sitting position. He glanced around the room. "Oh no, no way in _Hell!_ " he hissed in annoyance.

"Pretty sure this isn't Hell…" the shorter of the standing two (Dean, the Order identified) drawled with surprising, and worrying, conviction.

"No, no it is. It really is." The sitting wizard insisted with adamant belief.

Hermione caught sight of his face and gaped. The rest of the Order was too preoccupied with the standing two… _could they be muggles?_ …to notice.

"Who are you?" Neville asked warily. The two men exchanged glances.

"Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester," Dean gestured respectively, "Who the Hell are you?"

" _Winchester!_ " Hermione yelped, turning an exasperated glare on the still seated wizard, "Well congratulations on finding two individuals even more danger attracting than you to hang out with," she scolded. The wizard muttered indistinguishable curses under his breath and glared back.

"Winchester? As in the really dangerous Hunters from America? The ones who kill everything magical they run into?" Percy Weasley demanded in incredulous horror.

"We don't kill _everything_." Sam exclaimed, looking highly offended.

"'Really dangerous Hunters'? Damn Sammy, looks like we've got a reputation!" his brother grinned.

"Yeah, and how many times a week do you two almost get killed and I have to save your asses?" groused the wizard from the floor.

"Shut up, just because you're the MoD—"

"The _what_?" George Weasley broke into the ensuing rant.

"Master of Death," Sam replied absently, before trying to break up the string of insults flying back and forth.

"Oh, well I guess that's the problem," Hannah Abbot said with a mild sigh.

"Harry!" Ron groaned, finally catching on (and successfully halting the insults and gathering everyone's attention in the process). "What did you do _this time?!_ "

Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> And there is your Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover. On that note...this was written _before_ "The Avengers" came out. So Loki? Is Gabriel from Supernatural. He's going to check up on his brother Lucifer who is supposed to be trapped in Hell at the moment. Loki is _not_ the Asgardian from another dimension who we all now know and love.
> 
> Congratulations on finishing the introduction and on with the stories!


End file.
